


Bonus Track 02: Airplanes

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Track 02: Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> So, so much fluff.
> 
> This concludes the 2011 Music Meme featuring Arthur and Eames. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!

  
**Bonus Track 02:** Airplanes Pt 2 - B.O.B.

"Make a wish, darling."

"That's a plane, Eames - not a shooting star."

"You have to work with what you've got - isn't that what you lot say? It doesn't get too dark around here so the next best thing is a plane, right?"

Arthur laughed softly and lay down on his back, looking up at the sky from the rooftop. "You have a point," he conceded.

"Course I do," Eames smirked, smugly.

Arthur hummed and made a show of closing his eyes to make his wish.

"What did you wish for?" Eames asked, a few minutes later.

"Nothing. I have what I want here next to me," Arthur said, giving him a smile. 

Eames was silent for a minute as he studied Arthur's features silently. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Why else would I be on a rooftop with you in the middle of February?"

"Because, you are indeed, a little mad?"

"About you, yes."

"Oh, good," Eames grinned.


End file.
